


Your Secret's Safe With Me: A Supercorp Anthology

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: A place for the Supercorp Prompts of I've received on Tumblr and other social media. The rating might change in the future depending on the prompts.





	1. Can you shut up for five minutes, please?

“Can you shut up for five minutes, please?” Lena whispered in the dark of the movie theater.

Kara immediately clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh, her shoulders shrugging and she sank down into her chair. She looked like a little girl. She hadn’t meant to be so disruptive while they were watching a movie but this was their first date in two weeks and she was just so excited to get to be with her favorite person.

“I’m sorry, but this movie is just too good!” Kara had tried her best at whispering, but she’d failed miserably.

“Then I’m glad we’ve seen it three times already because you’re not going to stop are you?” Lena chuckled and grabbed the bag of Popcorn from Kara’s lap and took her wife by the hand as she stood up. “Come along, darling. If we say any longer we’re getting kicked out.”

“You’re not in charge of me…” Kara burst into giggles and someone threw a handful of popcorn at them. Lena held up their hands to show Kara her own hand.

“Is that so? Well, my wedding bracelet say otherwise, Mrs. Luthor!” Lena laughed. “No more large buckets of ice cream to sugar you up before we go to the movies!”

“Okay, okay! No more sugar rushes before movies, I promise! But there’s no guarantee I’m not going to laugh like a hyena when we see a comedy. You knew very well what you were getting into when we picked this film!” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand. Lena shook her head with a sighed as they headed out to the parking lot.

“That’s my mistake, isn’t it? But I can’t say no when you give me the Kara Luthor puppy-dog eyes. It simply isn’t fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war, baby girl!” With that Kara let Lena nudge her up against the side of Lena’s SUV, her laughter smothered by Lena’s plump lips. Kara’s hands reach for her wife’s hips pulling Lena impossibly closer, meeting the kiss with even pressure.

“Mrs Luthor! I think you just brought me out here to seduce me!” Kara accused in a playful manner.

“I’d never!” Lena smirked, nipping at Kara’s jaw before trailing hot kisses along Kara’s neck until she reached Kara’s pulse point, promptly sucking on the skin there. Kara reached up and tugged the tie from Lena’s hair putting the elastic around her wrist before tangling her fingers in Lena’s hair, Uttering quiet moans as her wife’s lips seared into her skin.

Kara quickly scanned the parking lot to make sure they were not seen before fumbling to find her keys in her pocket to let them into their car. She quietly thanked Rao that no one would be able to see them crawling into the back seat, the car’s windows tinted darkly enough to hide them.

The two of them giggled like teenagers while stumbling into the back seat together, limbs bumping into each other, Kara stopping herself form headbutting Lena. Kara hit the button on her keys to lock the doors behind them. They eventually stretch out with Lena on top of her wife of steel. Each set of hands tugging at clothing eager to feel the warmth of bare skin.

“Even with our fumbling around things with you are always as hot as the first time.” Lena uttered a little breathlessly, between kisses.

“The fumbling is half the fun. I take pride in never having accidentally knocked you out while we’re getting cosy.” Kara laughed. “No, more now because I know I get to take you home and cuddle you forever afterwards!”

“Well, that’s because you are also a genius and I know you take great pride in your split-second calculations to know how much strength you should use at any given time.” Lena leaned down pressing kisses along Kara’s neck.

“Kara, I’ve always been yours, my love, you are my favourite softie.” When Lena kissed her again: Kara felt like she would melt into the back seat if it were possible.

“Mm, hey? Do you want to finish this at home? I’m okay with that.” Kara checked in then smirked.

“We can, but Kara you’re not thinking about changing and flying us home, are you? I know that look!”

“Ugh! What’s the point of being Supergirl if I can’t lift up the car and fly us home from time to time?” Kara laughed and feigned being hurt when Lena poked her in the stomach. “OW!”

“That one time was the first and only time that will ever happen! I had no idea what you were up to!” Lena reached into Kara’s coat pocket and grabbed the keys, she sat up and straightened out her clothing.

“But it was an emergency!” Kara pouted getting up, fixing her hair.

“Missing the beginning of Great British Bake Off when we forgot to record it is not a Supergirl level of emergency!”

“It is too! Besides you love that show just as much as I do!” Kara beamed. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head as she climbed her way into the front seat of their car. 

“The real reason I did it because we were stuck in the mud in the countryside, and couldn’t get the car out! I’m not that irresponsible with my powers.” Kara huffed blowing some hair from her face.

“I’m sorry love, I had forgotten that part.” When Kara was in the front seat Lena had kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll always forgive you, Lena.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?_ **

 

Kara immediately regretted it after she’d sent the text to Lena but she was upset. Lena wasn’t speaking to her. They’d promised each other that everything that needed to be talked about would always be talked about but this hadn’t. It had nearly been a week since the insolent happened between them and Lena was avoiding her. So Kara took a chance and sent another text.

__ I'm sorry, I was frustrated. Can we just talk? please? We promised we’d always talk. Don’t shut me out now.  
  
Nothing, still nothing. It made it Kara’s chest hurt, it was hard for her to concentrate on her work. The letters in her word document were all blending together, and her notes were making less sense as she read them. She was really pushing it with this deadline but maybe all she needed was some air. Yes, she told herself she’d go out and clear her head. The time on her laptop caught her eye, had she really skipped lunch? The raw twisting knot in her stomach wasn’t just from how she was feeling she was hungry now too. She left her office taking the stairs to the roof of CatCo. It had only taken a second to change before she was leaping into the air.

Kara stopped for burgers they were always so friendly to her there, they always thanked her for protecting the City and were always grateful for the large tip she left behind when they handed her two bags full of double cheeseburgers. “The Supergirl Special”  

She was perched on top of the suspension bridge, in the middle of polishing off her food when she finally received a text.

_ Alright, Kara. You can come to my office. _

Kara had jumped off her metal seat so fast she had to stop herself mid-flight to turn around and take her garbage with her. She’d hate herself for leaving it behind, she’d scolded so many people for littering in her short time as Supergirl, the earth just didn’t deserve it.

Kara had been the one who wanted to talk but she still felt nervous landing on the CEO’s balcony. She hated confrontation of the personal kind. It wasn’t because she couldn’t stand her ground, or keep a level head enough to let the other person be heard, but because of the nagging fear in the back of her mind that she’d lose something or someone because of it.

When she saw Lena come to the door at first she’d had on the same goofy smile she always flashed the one that started with a warmth somewhere down in her gut then rose to heat her face. But catching the other woman’s stern expression, her own features fall flat. Her shoulders deflating.  

 

“So you wanted to talk? But you fly to my office as Supergirl instead of walking through my office door as my girlfriend.? That’s rich.”  Lena’s posture was straight, her arms crossed with a cool look towards the hero. Kara had heard that tone before, it was distinctly the one Lena used on grumpy old white businessmen.

“Lena…I…” Kara’s mouth hung open for a moment then clamped shut again, looking down at Lena’s shoes noting that it was a pair she’d gotten her girlfriend.   
  
“I was in the middle of eating lunch on the bridge when I got your text. I didn’t want to make you wait a few seconds longer while I changed. Please don’t use your CEO voice with me. I’ve done nothing to deserve it. I didn’t come here to fight with you, I came here to talk. We don’t do this deicing around the issue business  anymore remember? We talk everything out…”

“I-I shouldn’t have snapped.” She gave Kara a sad smile, her own gaze dropping away from Kara. “I’m sorry. It’s just been a rough morning. You are completely right, my love, we don’t do this anymore and that’s why we work so well together as partners. We always talk everything out, we take our time, we really listen. You keep me from panicking, and I keep you grounded.”

The tension between them had felt palatable and thick. Kara knew it had to be her to try and cut through it so she let out a breath as she closed off the space between them. Kara set a hand on Lena’s crossed arms which dropped immediately. Lena taking Kara’s hand squeezing it. 

“Lena…I asked you to move in with me you got up without a word and walked out of the restaurant in a huff. You wouldn’t speak to me at all this week. I practically live at your place already, I didn’t think it would be a big deal if we made it official.” The sadness in Kara’s eyes made Lena stiffen, this was her fault. Lena reached up brushing her fingers along Kara’s jaw. Kara could feel her eyes start to burn as tears threaten to fall. 

“Kara, I’m not angry at you but at myself because…because I was so sickeningly embarrassed. I thought you were going to ask me something else entirely than what you had asked me. We do already live together even if you still have an apartment of your own. It’s not out of the blue that you are asking me this and it’s honestly not an issue. I never meant to make it seem like it was.” Lena’s eyes fluttered closed and Kara pressed her forehead against Lena’s. She roped her arm around Lena’s waist drawing her closer. Instinctively Lena’s arms wrapped around her neck.

“You’re not angry at me?” Kara repeated.   
  
“Then what on earth did you think I was going to ask you?” Kara searched Lena’s face for any hint of what was going through her girlfriend’s mind.  There were times where she could read Lena like a book, this wasn’t one of them. 

“Kara, we were at a fancy restaurant the kind you always feel awkward in because of how much you need to eat, and you don’t want to make anyone else uncomfortable. Going there was your idea. I couldn’t think if there was a special occasion that had somehow slipped my mind. So the only conclusion I drew was that you were going to propose,” Lena’s voice barely a whisper but Kara would hear her.

“Oh…that explains everything.” Kara holds Lena tighter.   
  
“I’m sorry Lena, I’m sorry I disappointed you like that. You do know I want you to be my wife, right? We’ve talked about how we want to build our future together for hours on end, and none of that has ever changed. Being with you these past few years has been the best of years of my life. Supergirl can’t get down on one knee, but Kara Danvers loves you and wants you to marr-” Lena looked up at her a little startled, she laughed when it registered to her what Kara was trying to say, she put a careful finger against Kara’s lips.

“Please Kara, not like this, love. I hear what you are saying but would you save it for me? We’ll pretend this little misunderstanding never happened. I know how serious you take romantic things, and how you fret so much about getting it right. When it happens I am sure that whatever way you ask me it will be just right. However, I want it to be very clear that Lena Luthor is definitely going to say ye-…”   
  
This time it was Lena who was hushed by Kara leaning down to kiss her with a shared tingle of understanding on their lips.


	3. You're an idiot, I married an idiot.

Lena wasn’t sure what had woke her from a deep sleep, but when she had she noticed the empty space void of her Kara beside her. Looking up at the ceiling she sighed. She would always have that small twist of worry in her stomach over her wife flying off during odd hours of the night. However, statistically speaking she knew that Supergirl more often than not came out on top. It would be the same if she married a police officer, firewoman, or any other high risk always on call job, she could think of. Still, still knowing it didn’t quell her fear. 

There was absolutely nothing she could do, National City needed Supergirl more than she did, and the persistent worrying wasn’t going to change anything. She’d spoken to Lois about how she deals with it when Clark glides off into the night, she had said that the fear never does go away, you just have to sit with it and accept that it will always be there but that they have to keep believing in their Super spouses.

The spot next to her had gone cold so Kara must have left quite some time ago. There was no getting back to sleep at the moment. Lena pulled herself from their bed, grabbed her robe and headed for the kitchen. Maybe some tea would help? She was about to switch on the lights when she was startled by someone fumbling around in the kitchen in the dark.

“Kara? What on earth are you doing in the dark? Is that? Are you eating ice cream, at three am?” Kara was hovering in the kitchen wearing just her Supergirl top and pink girly underwear. It looked like she had been foraging through the cupboards for something.

“Oh! Umm, Hi honey! I thought we had more chocolate sauce. I’m so sorry I woke you! But um my night went really well, and I was hungry so then I thought I deserved a treat!” Kara grinned floating toward Lena, she was already kissing her as she landed. Lena thought to herself that Kara’s lips being chocolate flavoured was her favourite. 

"I’ve married an idiot, a Super idiot.” Lena chuckled, reaching up to card her fingers through blonde hair, the other hand resting on the bright red House of El symbol on Kara’s chest. 

“This still doesn’t explain why you were in floating around in the dark?”

“I have pretty good night vision and I was afraid the light would bother you. You don't sleep like a long like I do! At least I’m a considerate nuisance!” That wide grin of Kara's always made Lena’s knees weak. Most of the time in the hero's presence she felt as if she were the one who could float.

“You are very a considerate nuisance, my love. Remind me to ask Winn about looking into making a giant Supergirl sized fly swatter. Now let’s get the ice cream put away and you can take your wife back to bed. Sound good?” She kissed the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“Lena! That’s a terrible joke!" Kara snorted. "But your plan sounds perfect. You know I think I’m lucky I married such a genius, or I may have never found my way to bed! Being an idiot and all, I might have just slept out on the balcony, the roof, or who knows where else?” Kara put the ice cream away and before Lena could blink Kara was back in her arms.

“My jokes are no more terrible than yours, this is why we’re perfect for each other! Okay, okay, sorry! You’re a smart ass, not an idiot. The one I fell in love with the second you stepped foot in my office.” Lena chuckled.

“No, I think your jokes really are worse than mine! That’s right you did! And you had me hooked from "And who are you exactly?” Kara mocked Lena’s exact tone.

“Hmm. The love of my life, apparently…” Lena made her escape to their room: Kara pretended she couldn’t catch her. Both of them collapsing into a pile of giggles on the bed.

“Lena! I most definitely am! And you are mine!“ Kara pouted. Lena pulled her in and kissed her for a long minute.

“Yes, exactly. Kiss me back to sleep, Supergirl?“ 

“I always will, Mrs. Danvers!” 

"My Hero!"


	4. The one where Kara has no chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.”

Kara stood in Lena’s kitchen watching the rain beat against the window. She hadn’t really been thinking about anything in particular, which was a break from how noisy her mind could get in the run of a day. No one had needed Supergirl, so far she was enjoying her “day off.” The oven started beeping next to her. She picked up a pair of oven gloves, she used these because Lena couldn’t stomach when she’d put her bare hands into the oven. Even if Lena wasn’t home at the moment she’d still gotten into the habit of doing so. 

Pulling down the door Kara groaned at the sweet smell of chocolate pecan pie wafting into her nose. She bounced on her heels taking the pan out and setting it on top of the stove next to the other pies that were already cooling. Lena had helped her with Eliza’s recipe, it was simple measurements Lena had told her, how hard could it really be? She’d also been reprimanded for still not fixing her own stove. 

“Lena!” The door had barely cracked open but of course, she’d heard her coming long before she’d seen her. Kara rushed to help Lena with the bags in her hands and kissed the other woman’s cheek. 

“Hello, Darling. It smells heavenly in here!” She was all smiles leaning into Kara’s kiss, a hand on Kara’s shoulder while she kicked off her shoes. “I take it the baking went well?” She brushed some flour from Kara’s nose. 

“Oh, um…well, the baking has gone very well just the one pie!” Kara cracked laughing. “Okay…so maybe there’s more than one pie?” 

“Kara, just how many pies did you make?” Lena brushed past Kara coming into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and gasped at the display of pies cooling in her kitchen. “Kara! We started off with one, and now there are seven pies? Have you any chill at all?” Lena laughed. 

“Besides the freeze breath?” She took up space at Lena’s side, putting the bags on a stool and then started to move things around to make space. “When it comes to baking? No, not really!” She adjusted her glasses. Admiring her work. Kara could practically feel Lena rolling her eyes, and shooting her an incredulous look. 

“That’s a terrible joke, my love.” Lena laughed, swatting Kara’s shoulder. The Super gives in swaying from the touch and gently bumps into Lena. 

“I am your love! That’s why you can’t be mad at me for all of this,” She gestures at the pies. “Besides…” Kara picks up a fork and shoves it into a cooled of pie in front of them, then offered the bite to Lena’s mouth. 

“This is delicious!”


	5. "If you die, I'm going to kill you"

“Kara? Kara, please wake up.”

Lena had the most angelic voice, the sound of her best friend calling her name made her skin tingle, her stomach felt warm with something she couldn’t quite name. But it also sounded out of place, far away. Something wasn’t exactly right. Her cheek was pressed against something hard and cool, was it the ground? Her body ached and her mouth tasted faintly of iron. Why was she in pain? It made no sense, why couldn’t she remember anything?

Open your eyes, she commanded herself. Kara’s eyes fluttered open and she realized she was laying on the ground, it looked like they were some sort of parking garage. L-Corp? They were at L-Corp. It came back to her then that she had insisted they bring lunch to Samantha because both of her CEO friends needed to eat. Kara was also thinking about doing a piece for the magazine on single Moms in the highest end of the business world, it would make a great article.

“Le-Lena what...what happened?”

“Some sort of alien came marching in here and attacked us! You jumped in front of me and whatever weird gun he hit you with knocked you out. I'm guessing it was another one of Lex’s goons for hire, but I haven't any idea!"

When Lena had described it the memory had become clear again, she could hear Lena’s scream ringing in her ears. That still doesn’t explain why she was suddenly drained of power.

“Are you hurt at all?” Kara had suddenly remembered to be worried. She reached out touching Lena's cheek checking her over for wounds.

“Kara, I’m completely unharmed. On the other hand, if you die, I’m going to resuscitate you simply so I can kill you myself!” Lena smiled and brushed some hair out of Kara’s face. 

“I don’t think they were expecting you know who and they took off!”

“I, I’m fine. I’m not going to die...” Kara mustered all the very little strength she had left and tried to get up on her own, but instead, she’d made an involuntary swooping lunge towards Lena instead. Lena was quick to wrap her arms around Kara and make sure she didn’t eat dirt for the second time. 

“Lena...Lena, there’s something I have to tell you, please don’t hate me, please. Wait, they weren't expecting who?”

“It’s okay, Kara please relax. They weren't expecting Supergirl. I already know who you are now. Alex should be here shortly, I called her when you'd passed out.”

“How do you know?” Kara frowned, it was all she had managed to get out. She’d been dreading this very moment for so long and she fully expected Lena to hate her just like Lillian had foretold. Kara’s stomach sank. Something thick and gross formed at the back of her throat. She’d never thrown up before but she was sure this is what it must have felt like when a human did, by the way, Alex had explained it to her in the past. Her older sister had a love of explaining every human bodily function to her in graphic detail. 

“Well, I’ve had my suspicions for a while now, but for one jumping in front of me, and two using your heat vision to fight off the attacker with his space gun doesn’t exactly help keep your secret identity very secret now does it? Don’t worry I’ll have the garage surveillance tapes erased, I trust my staff in this building or I wouldn’t have hired them. I think security has been helping hide your identity for a while now, hmm?” Lena chuckled. 

“Okay, you are right that doesn’t help hide it at all, but I’ve got to try and see where he went before he hurts anyone else.” The second Kara had let go of Lena to try to chase the unknown suspect down she was hit with another bout of nausea. Lena grabbed her again keeping her upright.

“Not so fast, Supergirl. Would you please just let me look after you, before you pass out again? As I said your team will be here shortly, there will be plenty of time to catch it or him or whatever that thing was. Let’s get you to my car at least then you can sit down. Your stubbornness is the only thing made of steel at the moment, I’m afraid.” That made Kara chortle and finally give in.

“I’m going to bleed all over your upholstery...” Kara could practically hear Lena rolling her eyes. Accepting Lena’s help Kara took a few steps and lowered herself into the passenger seat.

“I have more than one car, and that’s the very last thing I’m worried about right now, love.”

“Of course you do. You know you are my hero, Lena Luthor.” Kara smiled up at the other woman.

“I know.” Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead.


End file.
